1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, well-known flat panel displays (FPDs) include organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD), and plasma display panels.
Among them, an OLED display includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED) for emitting light.
Recently, an OLED display further including a light transmissive part neighboring the OLED has been developed, which allows the OLED display to be transparent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that is not prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.